


Mao Mother's Easter Prompts 2020

by renpawbs



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat - Freeform, Badgermao - Freeform, Easter, Easter Prompts, Gen, King Snugglemagne - Freeform, M/M, Spring, Spring Time, badgerclops - Freeform, mao mao - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat celebrate spring-time festivities and deal with the seasonal changes.
Relationships: Badgermao
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other work Ive submitted to Ao3, the 12 chapters in this are completely SFW. In one there is a little implication, but nothing ever really goes beyond smooching and hugs. This may be kind of jarring to some, seeing as my other fics are all NSFW smut but please separate this, and any future prompts, from my other work. I did this for fun and am glad how it turned out.
> 
> This chapter here is the prompt: Rainfall. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Badgerclops are caught in a thunderstorm and seek shelter inside their home, on the couch, cuddling together in front of the TV

With a flash, a bolt of white lightning tore across the darkened sky. Deafening thunder boomed loudly overhead, creating an overwhelming sense of impending doom. Another lightning bolt streaked through the churning, grey clouds above and Mao Mao felt a few drops of water sprinkle on his head. He and Badgerclops were making their way home after defeating the Sky Pirates once again, which culminated in them cowering off back to their ruined airship with Orangusnake angrily shaking his fist and shrieking that they’d return again before scampering off. 

After a successful day of keeping the kingdom safe, it was time to unwind back at home, but the intense storm approached quickly. In a matter of minutes it was right on top of them, with howling winds and sheets of rain pouring down. Visibility became decreased and Mao Mao could feel sticks and leaves pelting his body as they soared through the air, carried by the strong gusts of wind. Badgerclops reached his hand out and grabbed Mao Mao’s and carefully, the two heroes made their way home together without getting lost in the storm. By the time they got inside, it took both of their efforts to shut the door. Drops of rain drizzled down the windows of their home and another boom of thunder signalled that this storm was far from over. 

Badgerclops shook his head, flicking drops of water off his face, inadvertently soaking the already drenched Mao Mao, who held his hands up to try and shield himself. Badgerclops giggled and apologized as he sauntered over to the hallway closet, propped it open and retrieved two fluffy, white towels as Mao Mao glanced out the living room window, watching the raindrops run down the glass. Over the next few minutes, the two dried themselves off with the towels until they felt completely satisfied, albiet, still somewhat damp. Badgeclops took to his usual position on the sofa, where he plopped himself down and immediately began feasting on a bag of potato chips. Meanwhile, Mao Mao removed his cape and wringed it out in his hands, watching the collected drops of water spill out from the bottom and pool onto the floor as he twisted it tighly. After unravelling it again, he draped it carefully across the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen and returned back to the living room, where he sat on the couch next to his friend. Badgerclops flicked on the TV set and yawned dramatically, throwing his arm around Mao Mao and pulling him close. 

The picture on their screen came in static-like at first before seeming to adjust on its own and clear up, as the anchor’s voice incredibly boring news was overshadowed by another tremendous thunderclap above the house. Being snuggled warmly, so close to his best bud, Mao Mao listened to the sound of his partner’s soft breathing. 

“I love you, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops’ cool voice resounded from beside him.

“I love you too, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao replied with a smile, hugging Badgerclops even closer to him, practically burying his face in his partner’s fuzzy chest.

“Guess what?” Badgerclops spoke up again after a minute of savouring the moment. 

“Hmm? What?”

“April Fools.” Badgerclops snickered, “You just told me you loved me, I got you good, dude.”

“Shut up.” Mao Mao playfully slugged Badgerclops in the arm. 

“I’m kidding, I was telling the truth earlier, no joke.”

“Mhm, same here.”

He felt Badgerclops gently squeeze his arm in a calming manner and they both listened to the soothing sound of the pitter-patter of rain drops showering the roof of their home. Nothing seemed more cozy than right then and there.


	2. Afternoon Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat enjoy a nice picnic upon a hill overlooking the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! :)

Though the surrounding trees appeared bare, small, soon to blossom buds, speckled the trees like flicks of paint on a blank canvas. The magnificent warmth of the sun on a clear day made it perfect for the Sweetypies to frolic around in the flowery meadows and fields around their kingdom. Even a somewhat unusual sight was the King outside his castle, seeming to bask in the afternoon sunlight. The occasional chilly breeze that rolled in from the mountains fortunately made it so that Quinton didn’t have to tirelessly fan him if he got too hot, however, the bird servant was still tasked to fetch Snugglemagne more glasses of pink lemonade, whenever he requested. 

Up on a grassy hill overlooking the valley, Mao Mao and Badgerclops trudged up the slope to get to the perfect spot while Adorabat tagged along, becoming distracted by every strange looking bug or interesting, prickly looking plant that caught her gaze. Mao Mao and Badgerclops were in the midst of a heated argument as they neared the top.

“Why can’t you carry me?” Badgerclops groaned, his legs feeling shaky and his knees sore as he practically crawled up the hill. 

“Because I have to carry the basket and blanket.” Mao Mao replied, waving his arms, which were full of items for their lunch. 

“I can’t carry them?”

“No, because you’d eat everything in the basket before we got to the top.”

“Nuh-uh!” Badgerclops protested, “Not true. There’d still be… some… stuff left. What do you take me for, some kind of starving, wild animal?”

“Yes.” 

“Well fine. You and Adorabat can go have your fun little picnic by yourselves. I’m going back home to play video games and eat my own snacks and you can’t have any.”

He whirled around, only to realize how far they’d come. Their house looked way too far off in the distance to walk back by himself. Not to mention, a familiar grumbling sound from his stomach signalled he was hungry. Badgerclops sighed and turned back to face Mao Mao.

“Nevermind. Let’s just go eat.” Badgerclops mumbled, crossing his arms, defeated, “Whose idea was it to have our picnic on top of a freakin mountain?”

By that point, Mao Mao had reached the top, only a few short steps ahead of Badgerclops, “It was Adorabat’s idea.”

“What a shocker. She doesn’t even need to use her legs to get up here, she could just fly.”

“Are you gonna stop being moody and join us?” Mao Mao asked, flapping the blue blanket out and laying it on the rich, green grass, “I made your favourite sandwiches.”

“Okay, okay. I’m fine now, we’re friends again.” Badgerclops replied, sitting down next to Adorabat and Mao Mao. 

Mao Mao pried open their wicker basket and began handing out the goods. He gave Badgerclops can of soda and Adorabat, a glass of juice. He passed over some sandwiches wrapped tightly in cellophane, which he kindly unwrapped for the two of them. Then he retrieved one for himself. Adorabat quickly scarfed down her sandwich before flapping her wings and taking off, zooming around the picnic area, chasing butterflies and pretending to sword fight imaginary monsters with a large stick she picked up off the ground, as Mao Mao reminded her to stay close by.

Meanwhile, Badgerclops and Mao Mao decided to cherish the view together as Badgerclops stuck out two fingers walked his hand over to Mao Mao’s and held his hand as Adorabat screeched loudly in the background about how she just overthrew a cruel dictator of a tyrannical kingdom… or something along those lines, neither of them were paying much attention. As Mao Mao admired the view of the kingdom and spending time with his friend, Badgerclops focused more on the taste and texture of his delicious, jelly sandwich. It was probably the best sandwich he had ever eaten.


	3. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mao Mao has fallen sick, Badgerclops swoops in with a special surprise for him.

Coughs, sneezes and sniffles echoed out from the bottom bunk of the trio’s shared bedroom. Mao Mao wasn’t ready to admit it, but he had developed a cold, which was a bit of an understatement. It happened around this time of year, in the early spring with the changing temperatures, it just violated his immune system and he would have to ride it out and wait until he felt better. Despite insisting he was alright, Badgerclops reminded him about the last time he was sick.

“Yeah? I sabed the day wen I wuz sig, rememer?” Mao Mao uttered with his nose completely stuffed. He sounded kinda goofy with a clogged up nose but he couldn’t help it.

“This time, there’s no ice dragon to fight.” Badgerclops shrugged, “Just stay home, you don’t want to make anyone else sick.”

“Aren’d you gonna ged sick?” Mao Mao sniffled.

“Haha… yeah, probably.” Badgerclops replied, “But we live together, it’s bound to happen. You stay right here.”

Badgerclops gently tucked Mao Mao in with a blanket, despite having cocooned himself in his trusty cape. He smooched his sick friend on the cheek and fetched him a tall glass of water and ice, which he placed on a wooden stool, in case he got too hot and headed outside. Shutting the sliding door behind him, Badgerclops sauntered over to the side of the house where he’d been hiding a dark secret buried in their lawn, so close to the prying eyes of the sheriff.

Next to the home sat a small, luscious little garden which was composed of a number of small flowers, mostly poppies. He had considered growing roses, then sprinkling a path of pedals leading up to the couch where he’d be sprawled out and bathing in candle light to surprise Mao Mao, however, he remembered roses had thorns on them and he didn’t want to get pricked by them and decided to go with something smaller. Using a watering can, Badgerclops gently sprinkled a small shower of water over his prized flowers and made sure to get down on his stomach and pluck the weeds growing nearby which could affect them. In a matter of no time, the badger was covered in patches and splotches of dirt and muck and his back was starting to ache. He hardly ever did such gruelling physical labour before, maybe carrying all the grocery bags from the aerocycle in one trip was tougher but still, this took time, effort and patience, which he clearly did not have. Badgerclops sighed. He wanted to give some flowers to Mao Mao as a nice gesture for being his boyfriend but wanted to do something special. Rather than go to any vendor and buy some, he wanted to grow the flowers himself which seemed to be easier said than done. 

Unfortunately there was much trial and error with flowers wilting and dying off since they weren’t watered enough, were overtaken by weeds or for just some random unknown reason, they seemed so unwilling to live that they’d rather just die and shrivel up. It had taken him a few weeks to finally get his garden into this state and finally… it was harvesting day. Laying flat on his stomach and close to the ground, he sniffed the scent of the flowers one last time while they were still in the ground. Though he didn’t have any gardening shears, Badgerclops transformed his robotic arm into a small buzz saw, which he would use to carefully cut the stems of the flowers. He cut one and admired it as he held it in his hand. He felt weirdly proud of himself. Sure, it was just a simple poppy but after all this time and effort, he finally managed to get it where he wanted it. Badgerclops carefully cut the rest of the flowers and bundled them in his hands.

…

Sometime later, Mao Mao slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. He felt less sick than before with his fever having gone away, his throat feeling better and his nose not feeling blocked anymore. He snatched the glass of water, the ice having long melted, and took several large gulps. He wiped the dripping water away from his lips with the back of his gloved hand and set the glass back down. Just then, Badgerclops entered the room holding something behind his back. Walking over to Mao Mao with a big, dopey grin on his face, Badgerclops revealed the flowers he’d grown and presented them to Mao Mao by laying them on his stomach.

“I made a bouquet for you.” Badgerclops exclaimed cheerfully, “I hope you like it.”

Mao Mao picked up the bouquet and looked at them, curiously. The flowers sure looked nice but he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with them. After all, they wouldn’t cure him of his sickness. But, upon pushing them up to his face and inhaling deeply through his finally cleared nose, they smelled wonderful.

“Thanks, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao replied, “These are lovely.”

Mao Mao gave Badgerclops a hug before rolling over and placing the stems of the flowers into the now half-full glass of water on the stool next to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Pink Attire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Badgerclops are invited to a dinner at the king's castle, however, with a mandatory pink attire order - Mao Mao struggles to find a proper pink suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had quite a bit of fun creating this one! Not just the story, but the artwork too, which I posted over on twitter. My username is the same there as it is here, so feel free to check that out too if you like.

“C’mon… c’mon, where the hell is it?” Mao Mao muttered, frustrated as he tore through the closet.

Digging through boxes of clothes that sat on the closet floor and swiping through shirts and pants hung up on hangers, Mao Mao desperately searched for the proper formal wear. For two guys who rarely seemed to wear clothing, they sure had a lot of it stuffed in their closet.

Out in the living room Badgerclops carefully adjusted his clip on bowtie in front of a tall, standing mirror. He made sure he was looking as dapper as could be and sprayed a few spritz of cheap cologne on his neck. 

“Why won’t you guys let me go with you?” Adorabat pouted as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

“This dinner is for adults only, Adorabat.” Badgerclops responded, “Me and Mao Mao were invited personally. You weren’t on the invitation. Sorry.”

“Well, I help save this crummy ol’ kingdom too.” She groaned.

“Just be glad we didn’t have Pinky babysit you. We called Camille and Honey instead, they said they weren’t busy.”

“What?” Adorabat cried, “Those two wackos are gonna look after me?”

“Hey, be nice.” Badgerclops replied, making sure he had no lint or grit on his suit, “Honey isn’t a wacko. Just have fun with them and then go to bed in like… an hour or so. If there’s any trouble, give us a call. For now, you stay put.”

“Phooey.” Adorabat grumbled, accepting defeat in the argument.

“Mao Mao!” Badgerclops hollered, “You coming? We’re gonna be late.”

“I know!” Mao Mao shouted from the other room, “I can’t find it!” 

“Hurry up and find it then.” Badgerclops replied. He cracked open a can of soda and took a few sips from it and stretched his arms. Now he remembered why he never wore suits, they felt so uncomfortable and restricting. He could hardly move his arms without worrying about the suit ripping. It didn’t help his robotic arm was a bit bulkier than his left. 

“Mao Mao, let’s go.”

Furious, Mao Mao stormed out of the room, tossing a plaid longsleeve to the ground.

“At my aunt and uncle’s wedding, I wore a pink suit. I know I still have it and I know it still fits. Where the hell is it?” He seethed.

“You wore a pink suit to a wedding?” Badgerclops asked, trying to picture a younger, teenaged Mao Mao squished into one.

“Damn right I did. I looked good too.”

“Why don’t you wear your white suit, dude?” Badgerclops suggested, “It’s right over there.”

He pointed to Mao Mao’s white suit he’d previously donned during the dog show, which was folded neatly over the edge of the couch.

“The king said to wear pink attire.” Mao Mao reminded Badgerclops for the twentieth time, “I can’t possibly wear something not pink. That’s the entire point of this! Come help me find it.”

“Ugh, fine.” Badgerclops agreed and the two headed off to the bedroom to look for it.

…

“Isn’t it weird how we had to look through everything twice even though we didn’t find it the first time?” Badgerclops moped, “By the way, does this suit make my butt look big?” 

“Your butt looks fine, Badgerclops. I guess I’ll have to wear that white suit then but if the king asks, what, am I supposed to… WHAT THE-?”

Mao Mao looked astonished upon seeing his charming white suit which was once laid out neatly on the couch was now crumpled in a pile on the floor. Sitting amongst it, Adorabat gleefully held the white tie in one hand and was scribbling all over it in pink crayon. The rest of the suit appeared to have recieved the same treatment, with the sleeves, cuff links, pants, all of it, covered in pink crayon markings.

“Adorabat, what have you done?” Mao Mao exclaimed.

“I fixed your suit!” Adorabat replied happily, holding up the pink crayon which had been worn down to the halfway point.

“I… I… you could’ve at least asked me first. Now I won’t have a proper white suit for when I need it.”

“Yeah, but now you’ve got a… sort of… pink suit.” Badgerclops observed, “You can wear this now and we’ll sort it out later.”

“But- but-” Mao Mao stammered.

“It’ll probably come off in the wash. Just get in and lets go.”

Mao Mao begrudginly stuffed himself inside his suit, holding his arms up and inspecting the damage. Interestingly, Adorabat had created a pattern with her crayon and it seemed to look well in some spots, though a little messier in others. The two of them greeted the babysitters, said their farewells to Adorabat and headed out on the aerocycle over to the kingdom. Upon arrival, the two stepped off it and stood in the moonlight.

“I look so stupid.” Mao Mao complained, looking at himself in the reflection of one of the building’s windows.

“You look cute. You always do.” Badgerclops assured him. 

The palace doors opened to them and Badgerclops quickly wrapped his arm around Mao Mao’s shoulders and held him tightly. King Snugglemagne greeted them with a cheerful smile.

“Good evening, Sheriff Mao Mao and Badger… deputy…” He beamed, “I am so pleased you could make it here tonight.”

“Thank you for the invitation, your grace. Our apologies if we’re late, we had trouble finding me a pink suit. We had to make do with...” Mao Mao explained, his voice trailing off.

Snugglemagne leaned in and took a closer look at Mao Mao’s suit. Eying him up and down, he ordered him to twirl around to see the back. Mao Mao did so, then faced the king again.

“Unique. Trend setting. Charming.” The king said aloud to himself, “I like it. Come on in!”

Mao Mao and Badgerclops stepped in through the doors and entered the grand castle, eager to have quite the feast as the doors swung shut behind them.


	5. Ice Cream Sunsdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat enjoy some ice cream on a particularly warm spring day

It was unusually hot for an early spring day and many of the residents of Pure Heart Valley were either out and about, enjoying a swim in the cool lake and enjoying cold beverages or sheltering inside with fans blasting. 

Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat wandered around the kingdom on duty, keeping an eye out for troublemakers or hazards to the safety of the sweetypies but it was so hot out, nobody seemed to want to make trouble. In fact, it’d been quiet since any monster entered the kingdom, which didn’t seem too out of the ordinary as hibernation season would close in the next week or so. The trio didn’t have much to do so they decided to take a quick break and relax.

“Hey Mao, wanna go get some ice cream?” Badgerclops suggested.

“Yeah! Ice cream!” Adorabat exclaimed.

“Uh, I dunno. What if something happens and we’re not finished and have to abandon them?” Mao Mao replied, trying to think reasonably. 

“Aw it’ll be fine.” Badgerclops assured him, “Besides, if worst comes to worst, I’ll just eat them all so they aren’t wasted.” 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go get some ice cream then.”

“ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREEEAAAAAAM!” Adorabat screamed, filled with joy.

“Cool it, Adorabat, I just said we’ll get some.”

The trio strolled into the store and in a matter of minutes, they exited, each of them enjoying their tasty frozen treat. Badgerclops was eager to devour his 15 scoops of ice cream while Mao Mao, enjoying his three scoops, watched Adorabat’s strawberry and sprinkled ice cream melt all over and drip into a puddle on the ground. That is, until she lost her grip and the cone dropped out of her wing and landed with a soft splat on the ground. For a moment, she looked utterly shocked, as if the possibility of her dropping her ice cream cone was unfathomable. Her surprise turned to horror and sadness, she looked completely destroyed. Tears began welling up in her eyes and she began to scream angrily and cry hard. 

“Adorabat, keep it together.” Mao Mao instructed, “Heroes don’t cry over dropped ice cream.”

“AAAAAAAAAH!” She continued screaming.

“Adorabat, calm down.”

“BUTIWANTEDITANDNOWITSONTHEGROUNDAND-” She blubbered before gasping for some air and managed to string her words together better, “AND NOW I CANT EAT IT!”

“Then don’t.” Mao Mao shrugged, “Here, Adorabat, have my ice cream instead.”

He put a comforting hand on Adorabat’s shoulder and held out his ice cream to her. She rubbed the tears away and seemed to chill out.

“Th-thanks Mao Mao.” She replied, using both hands to hang onto the cone, so that this time she wouldn’t fumble and drop it. In an instant, her mood seemed to be improved, as if she didn’t just spend the past half minute bawling her eyes out. With a big grin on her face, she happily began chowing down on the cone Mao Mao gave to her.

“What about you, Mao?” Badgerclops asked, “Now, you’ve got no ice cream..”

“Heroes must make sacrifices.” Mao Mao reminded him, “Besides, I’ll just have some of yours.”

“No way, dude.” Badgerclops insisted, “Just because Adorabat can’t hold hers properly doesn’t mean I should have any of mine taken away. You can’t convince me otherwise.”

“You sure? But what about…?” Mao Mao began, leaning in and giving Badgerclops a kiss. He could still taste the strawberry flavouring on his lips. 

Badgerclops’ face felt hot and he went completely red. 

“F-fine, let’s share.” 

The two happily shared the ice cream together on such a warm, spring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Fruit Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao and Badgerclops go berry picking to harvest enough to make them a fine cobbler

Early in the morning, at the crack of dawn, a dense fog which had littered the valley was beginning to part. Mao Mao rose from a well-rested sleep and streched out his arms and legs. He climbed down from the top bunk and began gently shaking Badgerclops while Adorabat stirred from her slumber. 

“Badgerclops, c’mon. Get up, we’ve got stuff to do.” 

“Mmph… five more minutes.”

“No, right now, let’s go.” Mao Mao insisted, “Adorabat’s gonna be late for school, we’ve got to take her.”

“Ugh, alright, I’m getting up.” Badgerclops crunted as he shifted out of the comfort of his bed. 

He yawned deeply and scratched his side. He rubbed his eye and headed off to the kitchen to grab a drink or a sugary snack to wake him up while Mao Mao helped Adorabat out of her own bed. In about thirty minutes, the three of them were ready to go and headed outside, walking Adorabat to school where they said goodbye to her and told her to enjoy her day.

“What now?” Badgerclops questioned Mao Mao, still trying to wake up a little.

“We’ve got the day off - unless an emergency of course. You decide what to do.”

“Go back home and play video games.” 

“No, something we can do together.” Mao Mao insisted.

Badgerclops scratched his chin, deep in concentration.

“Wanna make some cobbler?” He suggested.

Mao Mao’s eyes widened with excitement. Obviously, it was no secret that one of Mao Mao’s greatest weaknesses was his cobbler obession. He could never seem to get enough of it, even though he’d gotten better at managing his portion sizes over time so he stayed physically fit. It had been quite some time since he’d gotten a taste of that sweet, crumbly, juicy-  
“Alright, let’s do it.” Mao Mao agreed. “Where do we start?”

“I think we gotta go pick some berries.” Badgerclops shrugged.

“Go… pick some berries?” Mao Mao repeated curiously, “You mean to tell me, you suggested we make cobbler without having the main ingredient at home?” 

“Yeah. It’s no big deal though. After tending to that garden with that bouquet I made for you, I learned a few things about plants and stuff. So, this should be fun and easy.” 

Mao Mao took his word and before heading over to the field with the berry bushes, they stopped to pick up a small basket to place them inside. Finally, they were ready and set off, hand in hand, into the field. Fortunately, it was early enough for them to be the only ones there and it appeared to be an early bloom that year. Badgerclops eagerly plucked off a couple blueberries and inspected them closely before dropping them into the basket. Mao Mao wasn’t sure what he was looking for but, even though he was spending so much time with his loving partner, this task seemed awfully boring. His stomach grumbled a low growl and he remembered he’d not gotten breakfast. 

Cobbler for breakfast sounded appetizing enough and although he wanted to devour all the berries they had in the basket, his mind was strong and he kept himself from doing so, waiting patiently for Badgerclops to hurry up and head home so they could start baking. However, with every berry he picked up from the vines, it seemed he’d examine them closely for longer and longer. It was starting to take his toll on Mao Mao.

“What are you even looking for?” Mao Mao exclaimed suddenly.

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“You’re looking closely at every berry you pick up. Badgerclops, this is taking forever, do we even have enough for the cobbler yet?”

“Not yet. I’m making sure none of these berries have bruises, blemishes or other issues that could ruin the quality of our cobbler.” Badgerclops explained, closely eyeing a small red berry in between his fingers. He squeezed it a little, then dropped it into the basket. 

I bet I could find fresh, fine berries deeper in these bushes, Mao Mao thought to himself. He set off, pushing his way through the shrubs. However, not far into his venture, something seemed to grab hold of his cape. Thinking it was Badgerclops stopping him, he spun around to scold him, only to see his friend a couple feet away, one arm holding the basket and the other reaching out to pick another berry. Mao Mao looked behind him down at his cape, where something seemed to be stuck into it. It was a thorn. He carefully pulled on his cape so it didn’t rip but tugging on it seemed to make more thorns grasp onto it. In fact, when he had turned to see if Badgerclops had grabbed him, that only made it worse. More thorns were poking at his legs and sticking onto his gloves. He’d inavertently strolled straight into a briar patch and was now tangled within the prickly thorns. 

Mao Mao grunted as he yanked his cape, which fortunately didn’t tear but ripped a few thorns off the branch it was stuck to. He hobbled deeper and deeper into the bushes, not letting a stupid plant stop him from finding the perfect berries for their cobbler. Perhaps he could even snack on a few for himself. Trudging through the bushes, he looked around, lifting up leaves, thin branches and vines but the search ended there. There were no berries this deep into the bushes. He sighed and began to make his way back only to notice something unusual clung to one of his gloves. 

Mao Mao looked at it, which appeared to be a small burr, which he plucked off but it got stuck to his other glove. 

“Eh?” Mao Mao mumbled to himself, seeming quite befuddled.

Again, he removed the burr from his one glove but it immediately got stuck to the other. Becoming more and more frustrated, he tore the burr off with his teeth and tried spitting it out onto the ground, only for it to be stuck to some fur right above his lip. That’s when he noticed there were a couple of them stuck to his leg protectors and his legs. There were dozens covering both the inside and the outside of his cape too. 

He began trying to tear them off but they kept getting stuck elsewhere and he kept getting pricked by thorns. Angered, Mao Mao set off back towards Badgerclops to get his assistance, but a thorn branch conveniently snagged his foot, causing him to fall. He tried getting back up but struggled to to as more thorns poked him and more burrs seemed to collect on his body. He stumbled, fumbled and rolled his way out of the patch, finally out of the bushes and bumping into Badgerclops.

“Hey, we’ve got enough berries for- whoa, are you okay?” Badgerclops asked, seeing Mao Mao on the ground covered in thorn branches and burrs.

“Let’s just… go home…” Mao Mao groaned, feeling defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Cobbler Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Mao Mao and Badgerclops have finished baking an exceptional cobbler, Mao Mao struggles with his self-control and eats too much of it. Can he fix his mistake before Badgerclops notices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> These prompts are explicitly SFW but please keep in mind this one has a small bit of sexual implication, however, it is not expressed in great detail, so should be fine. Please be aware of that though.

Badgerclops and Mao Mao made their way back to their house, now that Mao Mao’s clothing and body were free of the thorns and burrs that had tormented him previously. He was lucky the burrs didn’t stick to his friend’s robotic arm and that the thorns didn’t go in too deep and there was hardly a speck of blood on him at all. After making their way inside, Badgerclops preheated the oven while Mao Mao grabbed both of them a snack from the fridge. 

“This is gonna taste so good.” Badgerclops said happily to himself as he looked back at the berries in his basket.

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” Mao Mao replied as he began removing cooking-wear and ingredients for their pastry dish. He tied an apron around his waist which was spottless while he handed Badgerclops’ apron to him, which had a few stains on it from previous cooking adventures.

“Y’know, I always thought you looked super cute in that apron.” Badgerclops commented, while Mao Mao giggled sheepishly and was interrupted by a sweet kiss from his boyfriend.

…

Ding!

After the two had put so much fun and effort into their cobbler making, it was finally done. Badgerclops removed the steaming, hot tray from the oven and placed it on the counter top to let it cool. It smelled absolutely scrump-diddly delicious! Mao Mao was ready to dig in but Badgerclops noticed the look in his eye. 

“Not yet, let it cool.” Badgerclops reminded him.

Mao Mao scoffed, he didn’t like being told what to do. It felt like he was being treated like a child, it was so incredibly obnoxious. 

“I know.” He huffed and rolled his eyes, which then fell on the cobbler.

The rising steam. The crispy top layer, lightly toasted golden brown. The juicy insides that were squished up against the metal frame of the tray. The intense waves of smell that overtook him.   
Oh my god. Aside from Badgerclops, it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen and perhaps smelled too. He made a mental note to remind Badgerclops to shower more frequently, lately he’d been smelling a little more funky than normal… 

“Badgerclops, why don’t we… uh....” Mao Mao tried to think up an excuse to get Badgerclops to leave the room. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

“Hold that thought, Mao Mao, let me go get it.” Badgerclops replied, “I think my new video game has arrived.”

Badgerclops practically danced out of the room as he went to go retrieve his package. Mao Mao’s gaze quickly shifted back to the cobbler on the counter top. He approached it cautiously. It wouldn’t hurt to… just have a little taste… right?”

Carefully, he dipped his finger in. Badgerclops certainly didn’t seem to be a germaphobe, especially when it came to food. So, he would obviously understand if a tiny bit was missing. He was well aware Mao Mao had this overwhelming, compelling urge to at least try some. Scooping a little up with his finger, Mao Mao placed a bit of the cobbler on his tongue. It was still warm.

Without thinking, Mao Mao dipped his finger in again and tried some more. Then a little more. In less than a minute, he was shovelling handfulls of cobbler into his mouth, enjoying the taste for a few moments before swallowing it and repeating the process. The cobbler was practically gone in an instant, he’d devoured it all.

Mao Mao stood back, feeling satisfied in his stomach, but not in his mind. He realized what he’d done and his heart ached to see Badgerclops upset with him, especially over some food. It hurt him deep inside knowing he was responsible for his actions and his lack of self-control would cause his partner sadness.

Then he had an idea. Thinking quickly, on his feet, Mao Mao quickly licked the rest of the cobbler from off his cheeks and around his lips. He drank a cup of water to try and get the taste of cobbler and shame from his mouth. Slamming the cup down on the counter, he rushed out to the living room, only to bump into Badgerclops, who was making his way to the kitchen.

“Whoa, Mao Mao, chill dude. What’s the rush?” Badgerclops asked.

“Wh- nothing. Nothing’s the rush, I just, uh. What are you up to?” 

“Just wanted to show you this new game I got, then I wanted to try the cobbler we baked.” 

“No!” Mao Mao exclaimed, only to then realize Badgerclops was looking at him funny, “No, you can’t try it, it’s too hot. Don’t worry, I’ll just…”

He was running out of excuses and Badgerclops was beginning to peer over his shoulder into the kitchen. In a matter of seconds, he’d notice Mao Mao had eaten their cobbler. That couldn’t happen, Mao Mao had to do something. Without a moment of hesitation, Mao Mao turned Badgerclops to face his, closed his eyes and kissed him. That would surely distract him, but for how long? Grabbing hold of Badgerclops’ fur and still keeping his lips locked with his parnter, he walked the two of them back to the couch and they fell backwards onto it into a sitting postion. Badgerclops pulled away from his mouth, beginning to blush a shade of deep crimson and a cheerful smile grew on his face.

“Mao Mao, I thought we were gonna wait for later until-” He said, placing one hand on Mao Mao’s chest.

“We are.” Mao Mao cut him off, “We are, don’t worry, I just needed to uh, I needed you in here to play your game…”

“You kissed me just to get me to play my new video game?” Badgerclops asked and Mao Mao nodded in response, “I was just gonna play it anyways.”

“Stay put, okay?” Mao Mao ordered and Badgerclops got comfortable on the couch, “I’ll be back in a few minutes and then… we can…”

Damn, he couldn’t disappoint that cute face of his, he had to do something fast. Without another word, Mao Mao dashed from the house, slamming the front door behind him. As he raced into town, he only hoped Badgerclops would stay seated and play his game until he got back. Still, with the smell of fresh cobbler still hanging in the air, it wouldn’t be long before Badgerclops got hungry and would go into the kitchen and-

Mao Mao sprinted faster, as quickly as he possibly could, he made his way towards the little shops in the marketplace of the kingdom.

…

“I’m back.” Mao Mao announced breathlessly as he entered through the front door. Badgerclops didn’t even look up from his new video game. His fingers tapped wildly on the controller and his attention remained on the television screen.

“Sup dude.” Badgerclops greeted him.

“I’m just gonna go head into the kitchen for a minute…” Mao Mao excused himself, holding something in his hands behind his back so Badgerclops wouldn’t see him. Badgerclops mumbled in response, still focused on his game. 

Mao Mao returned to the empty, crumb-covered tray. He carefully removed the recently purchased cobbler from Farmer Bun and removed it from the porcelain plating over to the glass tray. It seemed to fit well enough, plus it didn’t look too differently from the one they’d baked together. Resting his hand an inch or so above it, he could feel the warmth still emanating from it. It was as if nothing changed.

“Badgerclops.” Mao Mao called from the kitchen, “Want to try some of the cobbler we baked?” 

Badgerclops paused his game and walked into the kitchen. He looked down at the tray and a strange expression appeared on his face.

“This… looks different.”

“Huh?”

“What happened to the cobbler? It doesn’t look like the one we cooked.”

“Oh, haha, well…” Mao Mao scratched the back of his head nervously, “Maybe it just looked differently since it cooled off.”

Badgerclops dipped a finger into the cobbler and took a bite. “Hmm…” 

“Well?” 

“It tastes good but where’s the blackberries?” 

“The what?” Mao Mao uttered.

“The blackberries I picked and used in this cobbler to give an extra twang to the taste. It’s not there. What’s going on, Mao Mao? Are you hiding something from me? You’ve been acting antsy since I went to go get my package.”

Mao Mao sighed. He just couldn’t lie to him any longer.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I ate the entire cobbler. All of it.” Mao Mao admitted, “It was the best thing I’ve eaten in a long time… maybe ever. I know you wanted to eat it and you spent all that time picking berries and we baked it together and you didn’t get to have any. So, I bought another one to replace it. I shouldn’t have lied to you, I just didn’t want to make you upset. I lost control and I hate myself for it. I can’t undo what I did, I just hope you can forgive me.”

To his surprise, Badgerclops hugged him closely and although a bit awkwardly with his arms pinned to his sides, Mao Mao did his best to hug him back.

“I forgive you. You went through all that trouble just so I wasn’t upset? Could I even ask for a better boyfriend?” 

“You’re not mad?”

“No. Besides, I knew you were lying this whole time.” Badgerclops revealed. 

“What? How?”

“When you kissed me, I could still taste it on your lips.” Badgerclops explained, “Water doesn’t really do a thing to mask that. It doesn’t take a genius to peice together that you can’t stop yourself when you have a bite of cobbler. I figured this might happen anyways.”

“Well… let’s make it even, then. You can have this entire cobbler to yourself. No need to share.”

“Really?” 

“Go ahead. Enjoy it.”

Mao Mao watched as Badgerclops excitedly wolfed down the entire tray of cobbler, just like he had done before. Then, even though he wasn’t a fan of it, to still spend more time with his friend, he joined him on the couch and watched him play his new game. Unsurprisingly, he was pretty damn good at it.


	8. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat has made flower crowns for Badgerclops and Mao Mao

The bell rung just as Adorabat had finished glueing the finishing touch of her macaroni art masterpiece. Though it was a little hard to tell, mostly because of the runny paste that dripped everywhere, she had created a picture of Mao Mao and Badgerclops holding her by each wing and looking pretty heroic too. The chiming of the bell had signalled the school day was over and while she desperately wanted to show off her artwork to both of them, her teacher reminded her she couldn’t take it home until the glue dried or the macaroni would fall off. 

Reluctantly, Adorabat agreed to leave it back at school and stuffed another art project of hers into her tiny juniper green backpack. Heaving the straps over her shoulders she headed outside, where she was greeted by Mao Mao and Badgerclops, who were waiting to pick her up.

“How was school today?” Mao Mao asked.

“Good.”

“Learn anything new?”

“Nothing cool or awesome like you teach me.” Adorabat replied.

“Heh, well, leave that stuff to me. Don’t expect your school to teach it.”

Adorabat waved goodbye to her classmates and she, Mao Mao and Badgerclops chatted as they walked back home.

…

Upon returning home, Badgerclops returned his usual position on the sofa, snatching up his controller and turning the TV set on. Mao Mao headed over to his dojo to meditate and then train himself for more hand to hand combat when Adorabat spoke up.

“Wait! I’ve got something for you both.”

Mao Mao turned around and Badgerclops paused his game while Adorabat unzipped the finicky, sticky zipper on her backpack. Once she finally tore it open, she dug around inside it before pulling out two, initially strange looking, objects.  
“Here.” She said finally.

In her wings she held a bunch of flowers that were woven together with a thin piece of string. One of them had red pedals and the other had yellow pedals. She handed them to Mao Mao and Badgerclops, who took one each and held them delicately in their hands. Adorabat reached into her backpack once more and pulled out a third, this one decorated with flowers that had white pedals and she placed it on her head, carefully around her ears.

“Flower crowns!” Adorabat exclaimed.

Mao Mao shot a weary look to Badgerclops. This certainly wasn’t something he’d typically wear… ever. It just wasn’t his style, after all. He really hoped Adorabat didn’t expect him to arrest people while wearing a flower crown on his head. Still, Badgerclops promptly placed the flowers on his head and struck a pose, as dramatic as he could possibly be. Mao Mao placed the flower crown on his own head. It actually was surprisingly more comfortable than he thought it would end up being. Even if it didn’t make him look brave or heroic at all, he still appreciated Adorabat’s craftsmanship and thanked her for making it.

“You’re welcome!” Adorabat exclaimed happily, “That’ll be five thousand dollars, please.”

“Sorry- these weren’t gifts?” Badgerclops asked.

“I mean… yeah, but I’m an artist. I need money.” 

“How about I give you a slice of apple pie and vanilla ice cream from the fridge instead?” Mao Mao suggested.

“Okay!” Adorabat agreed.

She fluttered off into the kitchen behind Mao Mao and couldn’t wait to show them her macaroni art tomorrow. Maybe then she could finally get paid handsomely for the magnificent works of art she created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Gift Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao needs to make up to Badgerclops after hurting his feelings by making him a gift basket to apologize for his actions.

“They are NOT stupid.” Badgerclops asserted, “They’re really fun. If you only bothered to try them out, you’d see how awesome they are.”

“Badgerclops, all you do is sit and tap your thumbs on a controller. How is that not stupid?” Mao Mao asked. 

“It’s not just tapping buttons! There’s more to it than that!”

“Like what?”

“Hand to eye coordination and… getting lost in the stories or worlds that are created and… other stuff too!” Badgerclops insisted.

“But in the grand scheme of things, none of that matters. Would you rather waste your days away sitting on the couch, eating all the snacks we’ve got and refusing to help out or would you prefer to be a good boyfriend for once and come do more things with me around the house?” Mao Mao replied.

“Know what? I am a good boyfriend. You’re just… you’re just a hot stinky mess!” 

“Me? Have you smelled yourself? You reek. When’s the last time you had a shower or took a bath?” 

Badgerclops gasped dramatically. “I don’t even KNOW how you could say that to me.”

He rubbed a tear away from his eye and his lips were quivering, looking like he was about to break down into a fit of tears and screaming.

“I’m leaving.” Badgerclops said firmly, “I can’t even handle you right now.”   
He stormed out the front door, throwing it open and heading out onto the porch.

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going for a walk.”  
He watched Badgerclops huff and stomp down off the porch before suddenly stopping. Badgerclops seemed to sigh, then sit down on the porch steps with a loud thud and put his face in his hands. Mao Mao hoped he wasn’t really crying, he didn’t mean to actually hurt his feelings. To him, video games were kinda dumb. That wasn’t because he was bad at them, they just seemed pointless and Badgerclops was wasting so much of his life constantly glued to the screen and mashing buttons. 

Mao Mao turned around and sat down at the kitchen table thinking hard. Did he go a bit too far this time? Badgerclops didn’t actually smell that bad today, there’d be times where he was much, much worse. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to have shut the TV off and removed his video game cartridge from the console either, right when he was in the middle of it too. He tried to put himself in Badgerclops’ place. Would he feel good if he was in the middle of meditating and Badgerclops kept snapping his fingers to get his attention? That seemed awfully annoying.

Peeking his head around the corner, Mao Mao could still see Badgerclops sitting on the steps, his body shaking and jittering a bit, like he was sobbing but was keeping quiet so Mao Mao couldn’t hear him. A simple apology wouldn’t do. He had to make it up to him… somehow.

Grabbing the wicker basket they’d used for their picnic and berry picking, Mao Mao began looking around the kitchen. He removed a few items from the cupboards, bars of chocolate, chocolate chip cookies, bags of potato chips and pretzels too. Upon looking in the fridge, he took out a few cans of soda and a pink frosted cupcake and placed them alongside the other treats in his basket. It wasn’t enough. But what else could he put inside of it? Those were all the snacks Badgerclops liked to eat that they had in the house. Everything else was a lot more healthy, so Mao Mao could keep up with his incredible physique.

Placing the basket back down on the kitchen table, Mao Mao took a minute or two to think again until an idea finally hit him. Grabbing a piece of blank paper and a pen, he folded the paper and scribbled something down on the outside and the inside too. Placing it neatly inside the basket, wedged in between a chocolate bar and a soda can, he picked it all up, grabbing one last item to place inside it and headed outside. 

“Hey.” He greeted Badgerclops.

“What do you want?” Badgerclops asked, looking away so Mao Mao couldn’t see the tears flowing down his cheek. 

“I wanted to give you this.” Mao Mao said, holding out the basket. Badgerclops looked at it and took it from him.

Inside, it was loaded with his favourite snacks that he had around the house. Laying amongst them was his video game cartridge. Hmm… that was a nice sentiment, but it didn’t seem like Mao Mao had put much effort into it. That’s when he noticed the card. Swiftly picking it up, he took a look at the front cover.

Im Sorry

It was written in Mao Mao’s elegant handwriting and was marked with a heart underneath. Opening it up, he read the rest of the card.

Video games are not stupid and you’re not either for liking them, nor do you smell bad. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I just want to spend more time with you doing things we both enjoy. 

I love you.

“I’m not very good at expressing myself properly.” Mao Mao admitted, taking a seat next to Badgerclops and putting a hand on his back, “I can sometimes get upset with things I don’t understand, like your video games, for example.

Badgerclops didn’t say anything, still staring in awe at the card.

“I should respect the things you like. I do wish, during your free time, even if we don’t hang out, it wouldn’t kill you to help with some stuff, would it?” Mao Mao asked, then quickly adding, “I won’t push it. I’m just trying to motivate you.”

Badgerclops remained silent.

“I know this probably isn’t enough. I’ve hurt you and that was wrong of me to-”

He was abruptly interrupted by his face being plunged into the fuzzy chest of his co-hero, who held him close in a big, trembling hug. Mao Mao popped his face up to breathe but Badgerclops didn’t let go. Sliding his arms around the big guy, Mao Mao did his best to hug him back. 

“So, do you want to go play your video game some more?” Mao Mao asked.

“Nah, let’s stay like this a little longer.” Badgerclops answered, still pulling Mao Mao closer to him.

Once they felt thoroughly satisfied with their embrace, Badgerclops reached into the basket and pulled out a pack of pretzels, tearing them open with two fingers. 

“I’m sorry too.” Badgerclops apologized, stuffing his face, “You’re better at saying sorry than I am but… uh, you… want some pretzels?”

He offered the bag to Mao Mao.

“Sure, I’ll have a couple. Thanks.” Mao Mao replied, knowing that sharing his food was one way Badgerclops had learned to apologize for his own mistakes.

The two sat on the front porch, munching on snacks together, watching the brilliant, vibrant glow of the sunset as it dipped over the kingdom’s horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me some sweet romance like this lol  
> thanks for reading!


	10. Egg Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorabat manages to convince Mao Mao and Badgerclops to do some arts and crafts with her for easter

With his arm wrapped around his little cat companion, Badgerclops and Mao Mao were resting on the sofa, watching some television together when all of a sudden, the front door crashed open and Adorabat entered.

“Guys! Guys!” She shrieked, “Listen, we gotta do something today!”

Badgerclops screamed as the door was violently opened and had turned on his arm cannon only to deactivate it once he realized it was just Adorabat, while Mao Mao had the same realization and had let go of his prized katana, Geraldine. 

“Adorabat, were you outside the entire time? What were you doing?” Mao Mao wondered aloud, thinking she’d gone off to their room to draw or take a nap. 

“Just listen.” She insisted, “Theres eggs and colouring with paints and stuff and we just have to do it. Together.”

“Eggs and colouring?” Mao Mao repeated, “What’s the point?”

“Yeah, why would you paint an egg if you’re just going to eat it after?”

“You don’t eat the eggs.” Adorabat clarified, “You just paint them, it’s loads of fun.” 

“What?” Badgerclops cried, “You don’t even get to eat them? What a waste.”

“Is this for another dumb Sweetypie holiday?” Mao Mao grumbled, “Can’t say I’ve heard of Paint Your Eggs For No Reason Day.”

“It’s called The Egg Decoration Celebration Day.” Adorabat said, “We just decorate eggs and you can enter a contest where you can win like a billion kajillion dollars!”

Neither Mao Mao nor Badgerclops seemed to believe her, judging by their blank expressions. 

“There’s uh… free food… and the winner is said to be legendary. The most legendar...eous of legendary!”

That caught both their attention.

“Let’s do it then!” Mao Mao declared triumphantly.

“Yeah, let’s paint those eggs!” 

The two hopped off the couch and flew past Adorabat, thundering down the front steps and were just about to leap onto the aerocycle and fly down to the village when Adorabat stopped them.

“Wait!” She screamed, “You can’t go.”

“Why not? Is this not a competition, presumably judged by the king himself?” 

“Er-” Adorabat stumbled, trying to think out her words properly, “We decorate them in secret. At home. Then when you’ve deocrated all the eggs in your carton, you go submit them at the Egg Decoration Celebration Station and the winner is picked. That way, nobody can cheat and make similar designs.”

Mao Mao and Badgerclops climbed down off the aerocycle.

“Ahh, okay, that makes sense. Badgerclops, do we have a full carton of eggs in the fridge?”

“You bought some last night and I haven’t had any.”

“Right, okay. All dozen are there then, let’s decorate these eggs. Adorabat, grab your paints and brushes. We’ll need all of them.”

Adorabat zoomed into the house and rounded up all her brushes and paints before flying over to the kitchen sink where she filled up a glass of water and placed it down along with the paints and brushes on the floor. Badgerclops and Mao Mao took a seat on the floor as well and picked up an egg and a brush each. Soon, all three of them were attempting to paint intricate designs on the eggs with squiggles, spirals, zig zags, star and heart shapes and more.

…

Finally, after the last of the paint seemed to dry, Mao Mao stretched his arms and back as they were starting to get a little sore. Badgerclops was already taking a nap on the ground as he had finished his egg awhile back and was waiting for it to dry while Adorabat added the finishing touches to hers. 

“Alright, ready to go submit these eggs?” Mao Mao said.

“Uhh… erm…”

“What’s wrong, Adorabat? Are you okay?” 

“There’s… there’s something I need to tell you. Promise you won’t be mad?”

“I’m sure I won’t be too mad. What is it?”

“Well… I lied. There’s no contest with a legendary winner and there is no free food.” She came clean.

“No free food?!” Badgerclops shouted as he rose from his nap, “What the heck, Adorabat? How could you lie about such a thing?”

“I’m sorry!” 

“Adorabat, why would you lie to us?” Mao Mao asked, “I’m not mad. I just want to know why you’d feel the need to.”

“I just, thought it would be a fun idea. I knew if I told you about painting eggs, you wouldn’t care about it and not want to do it.” Adorabat mumbled, looking at the ground in shame, “You guys never seem to want to do art stuff with me and this felt like a good way to get you guys to do some.”

“You know I like drawing things, right?” Badgerclops reminded her, “You just don’t ask me to do art with you.” 

“Besides that,” Mao Mao added, “you could’ve just told us you wanted to do this. We still would’ve done it with you. We had fun, didn’t we Badgerclops?” 

Badgerclops nodded.

Mao Mao reached down and picked up the carton of painted eggs and looked at them. They looked so eye-catching and colourful. He closed the carton.

“Did you make up all that stuff on your own? About the whole day, the whole egg painting stuff?”

“Yeah.” Adorabat answered. “There’s not even a dumb ol’ Egg Decoration Celebration Day… or whatever I said.”

“There is now.” 

Adorabat looked up curiously at Mao Mao, pretty confused.

“Well, there’s going to be.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I’m gonna take these over to the castle to show the king. I’ll convince him to make this a holiday. If you guys can have a day where you give away all your belongings to two con-artists and have an imagin- er… totally real mythical guy who lives in a tree and whatever else you’ve got, then we can surely make a holiday surrounding painting eggs. It was fun and I think he’ll really like them. Especially… this one.”

Mao Mao held up an egg Adorabat had painted with pink hearts. He placed it back in the carton and shut the lid once more. Stuffing it under his arm, he set off again for the aerocycle and shot off into the sky towards the castle. Adorabat happily waved goodbye to him and was greatly anticipating his return…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	11. Jelly Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops bets Mao Mao if he can eat a certain number of jelly beans, he can get rewarded with a kiss in return

“No way. Don’t do it.” Mao Mao urged Badgerclops.

“C’mon, I can totally eat the whole thing.” Badgerclops held a large glass jar that was piled top to bottom with jelly beans. 

“You’re gonna get sick if you do.” 

“It’ll be worth it.”

“I’m not cleaning multi-colour vomit off the floor because you decided to demolish an entire jar of jellybeans.” Mao Mao cautioned him, “That’s not fair to me.”

“Then I’ll clean it up.” Badgerclops shrugged.

“Just don’t do it, okay?”

“Fine.” Badgerclops agreed. The two sat down at the kitchen table where the jar was plopped smack dab right in the center.

Mao Mao continued to sternly glare at Badgerclops, making sure he didn’t go absolutely bananas and eat the whole thing. Badgerclops began to plot an idea in his head.

“How bout this?” He began, “I bet if I can eat a hundred jellybeans, you have to kiss me.”

“That’s a terrible bet. You’ll eat a hundred jelly beans no problem. There’s like five hundred in that jar alone.” 

Badgerclops scratched his chin and thought harder, “How about…”

Mao Mao stopped him, “How bout we don’t bet on anything? Why don’t we share these jelly beans?”

“I still want to show you I can eat a hundred jelly beans though.”

“Why?”

“Cause it’d be cool. I’ve never counted how many I’ve eaten before.” Badgerclops explained, “Then my record will officially start, of how many I can eat in one sitting.”

“But I’m still not gonna bet on that.”

“Why not?” Badgerclops complained.

“Because…” Mao Mao paused for a second, “Wait, do you just want to eat as many jelly beans as possible and get a kiss from me anyways?”

Badgerclops nodded as he began placing the jelly beans out on the table one by one. So, Mao Mao leaned over and gave Badgerclops a smooch on the cheek.

“There you go, now there’s no need to count them.”

“C'mon, on the lips, please.” Badgerclops replied firmly with a smug grin. 

Mao Mao rolled his eyes and gave him another kiss, in the proper, requested spot this time. 

“You good? Now can I at least have some?”

“Wait a sec, I’m not done counting yet.”

Mao Mao became fed up and began dipping his hand into the jar, reaching in and grabbing hand fulls of the jelly beans and shovelling them into his mouth. They tasted sweet but... certainly not as sweet as Badgerclops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one this time, thanks for reading!


	12. Bunny Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat all dress up for a picture together.

Mao Mao was finishing washing up dishes in the kitchen, fantasizing about what Badgerclops had said earlier. Staring off into the distance, completely zoning out as the hot water ran down the drain, Mao Mao was living in his own world.

“Surprise?” He thought to himself with a smile appearing across his face, “What kind of surprise?”

That entire day, Badgerclops had been pretty secretive and gave few, if any, hints about what he had planned. He’d been gone for awhile after all. Could it be for something special? It wasn’t Valentines Day, nor was it their anniversary of when they first started going out… oh, wait. Was this the day he’d saved him from being trapped beneath those rocks and surrounded by that fire? Surely that was later in the year… or could it have been today? Mao Mao’s mind raced, thinking up all kinds of scenarios. Not to mention, he was a little anxious he’d not gotten Badgerclops anything for this occasion. Would he be upset?

Badgerclops’ voice rang out from the living room, along with Adorabat’s who he had picked up from school on his way back home. Mao Mao finished scrubbing a plate, turned the faucet off and headed out to greet them both. 

“Hey Mao, guess what day it is?”

Mao Mao still didn’t have a clue.

“It’s Easter!” Adorabat screeched.

“East- what?” Mao Mao muttered.

“Easter. I guess it’s like a holiday around these parts. I don’t really know what its about but there’s something involving some big rabbit and chocolates that are hidden. I thought we could do something fun for it and this is what the surprise was for.” Badgerclops explained, “Oh and the photographer will be here in five minutes so we better get ready.

Mao Mao was completely dumbfounded. Was this Badgerclops’ surprise? To tell him about a holiday he didn’t really care about. What was this photographer he mentioned?

“Badgerclops, what was this surprise you brought up earlier?”

“Oh, I almost forgot. Check it.” He held up a box which he opened, revealing a weird looking costume. “Got us some bunny onesies.”

Mao Mao couldn’t contain his absolute disbelief. Was he for real? Perhaps he should not have expected so much from his badger buddy. 

“What…? No. Don’t tell me. Don’t tell me these are for some photo shoot.” Mao Mao sputtered, “I swear to god, Badgerclops if you-”

“You’re too smart.” Badgerclops snickered, tugging the bunny suit around his chubby body.

“Why? What’s the reason for this?”

“I wanted us to do an Easter greeting card together.”

Mao Mao wasn’t sure if he’d heard him correctly. “Easter… greeting… card?” he repeated slowly, trying to understand.

Badgerclops nodded happily, shoving his arms into the suit.

“There’s no such thing as an Easter greeting card. For Christmas, yes, but not any other holiday. Have you gone insane?” Mao Mao practically exploded, “Greeting cards are awful anyways, why would we do one?”

“I find them to be kinda sweet.” Badgerclops commented, “I just thought it’d be fun to do this one.”

“Badgerclops, greeting cards are for families trying to show off what little they have to people who don’t care.” Mao Mao stated firmly, “We’re much better than that.”

“Who says we have to show them to anyone?” Badgerclops asked, appearing defensive, “Nobody’s gotta see it. Just us.”

“Then why-”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Badgerclops opened it and the photographer, a taller gentleman, a little bigger than Mao Mao came in through the door.  
Mao Mao hadn’t recognized them before, they weren’t a local from the kingdom, perhaps Badgerclops had hired someone from further away so nobody they knew could find out about this embarrasing photo-op. The photographer appeared to be a thin, husky dog with tired looking eyes, whose outfit consided only of a black brimmed hat, with their pointy ears poking through some slits. Around their neck, hung by a brown leather strap, was an older looking camera, which developed instant pictures. Adorabat tore around the photographer’s legs while the man seemed to eye Badgerclops’ bunny costume, which he flicked the hood over his head having two, large, fabric ears sticking up and he zipped up the front. Adorabat then stuffed herself into her onesie and zipped it up as well. 

Still, reluctant as ever, Mao Mao was unwilling to participate. Badgerclops noticed this and sauntered over to his kitty cat boyfriend while Adorabat rapid fired a thousand questions at the photographer who was unable to answer most of them.

“Hey, we still got a onesie for you.” Badgerclops said, holding up one for Mao Mao, “You’ll finally have a tail this time.” He pointed to the stubby cotton-like ball of fluff sewn near the butt of the suit.

“Don’t joke about that.” Mao Mao snarled but his demeanor cooled quickly, “I just don’t want to do this, okay?”

“But, I thought it’d be fun. I thought in like five years when we’re marr- when we’re together and Adorabat has grown up, we could look back and laugh at this picture, how goofy we looked.”

“I don’t want this photo to represent me.” Mao Mao protested, “I’m not some guy who sticks himself in bunny suits for jokes. I’m a hero who stops criminals and wrongdoings, I’m someone who saves people from harm. I don’t want this picture to reflect who I am. What if it’s the only picture we’ve got in the next however many years? How will you remember me? How will I remember myself?”

“I’m sure I’ll remember you as the dude I’ve loved for the past however many years,” Badgerclops shrugged, “and still do… and will for however many years from now.” He added.

Mao Mao was unsure, but he could feel his heart begin to throb faster and a fuzzy feeling rose in his chest from Badgerclops’ sweet words. He really wanted to make his partner happy but he couldn’t bring himself to agree to do this. But it was something about looking into Badgerclops’ adorable pudgy face that just seemed to nudge him in the right direction. 

Mao Mao’s eyes lit up. It took him a moment of hesitation but he finally nodded and, though begrudgingly, he took the bunny onesie from Badgerclops’ hand and began climbing into it. Once the hood was pulled over his head and the zipper zipped up to his chin, he realized how ridiculous he looked. The photographer motioned that he was ready and the trio gathered together for the photo. Using his hand, the photographer showed them to push in a little tighter to the frame. Then they held up three fingers, counting down one by one.

Flash

It was over. Mao Mao tugged on his suit while Badgerclops and Adorabat quickly unzipped theirs, which dropped down to the floor. Mao Mao clutched the zipper and pulled down but it didn’t budge. Pulling harder and harder, the zipper didn’t move. He was stuck. Panicking a little, Mao Mao fumbled around trying to kick the onesie off him and continued to yank the zipper, which remained firmly in place. Badgerclops, Adorabat and the photographer all watched him struggle and flail around, beginning to scream angrily. The photographer was handed their money, debated taking a picture of Mao Mao freaking out on the floor but thought not to as they were ushered out the door by Adorabat.

Badgerclops placed a hand on Mao Mao’s chest and got him to calm down.

“Chill bro, let me help.”

Pinching the zipper between two fingers, he gently glided the zipper up a bit and then down. It easily came undone and Mao Mao whipped the zipper off, climbed out of the onesie and booted the crumpled clothing off into another part of the house with a swift kick. Badgerclops flapped the newly developed photo in his hand, then applied some glue to the back of it, before pasting it onto a one paper card. After the glue dried, Badgerclops headed over to the fridge, picked up two magnets and hung it against the door.

“Why’d you put it on the fridge?” Mao Mao asked.

“So it guarantees I could I see it every single day.”

Badgerclops once again threw his arm around Mao Mao and hugged him close. They both admired the absurd photo of themselves hung on the fridge. Mao Mao recalled back to his earlier adventures when he travelled alone. Now, he felt significantly less lonely now that he got to mentor Adorabat and could spend time hanging out with Badgerclops, his loving best friend. Mao Mao felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. For just a moment, that picture of the three of them, looking so goofy as they dressed up for a silly picture… it looked like it turned out a lot better than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thus concludes the Easter prompts I did. Guarantee I'll do more in the future. For all of ya waiting for me to get back to NSFW stuff, chill, let me bask in the wholesome twelve chapters of fluff for a moment before I go back to writing the usual stuff. I really enjoyed making these and I hope you did too!


End file.
